


This is love

by Gamz_GZ



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Angst with a sad ending, Attempted Suicide, Bad Ending, Character Death, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), El Rapids, Epic SMP, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Karlnapity pog, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poly relashionship, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, Switches POVs, Tubbos the President, i will keep saying this, lmanberg, smp live - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamz_GZ/pseuds/Gamz_GZ
Summary: Karl, Quackity, And sapnap all live together in el rapids. They dont get bothered much, Nor do they bother others. Theyre happy with how everything is.Till sapnap comes back with bad news - Theres a disease going around in epic smp territory thats already over taken hermit craft and smp live territory. Theyre unsure how to fix it - And worse, What it does to someone.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sam | Awesamdude, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Floris | Fundy, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Ponk | DropsByPonk (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Minx | JustAMinx (Video Blogging RPF), Luke | Punz & Sam | Awesamdude, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo & Technoblade, Ranboo & Wilbur Soot, SBI pog, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. Day one

Karl laughed, Sapnaps and quackitys laugh echoing in the house. It was an okay house - Wood, Sturdy, Cool in the winter, Warm in the summer. - It was a normal day in el rapids, Warm weather with just three people sitting in their house.

Quackity was making jokes about sapnap, Sapnap and karl laughing at them. Quackity was off of work for a while, Schlatt saying he had ‘work to do.’. Weird excuse but whatever, It was better for the all of them. 

Sapnap got a notification from his phone, And looked back up sadly. “Ive got to go, george calls.” Quackity and karl nodded, Karl getting up. “Im gonna go to my room! If youd like to talk Ill be in there.” Karl smiled to quackity, Walking off to his room.

When he got into his room, He sat on his bed, Sighing. Things were nice in el rapids. He was happy to be here, Happy to be with quackity and sapnap. Happy in general. He didnt have to do much, Besides clean up and spend time with quackity when sapnap was out. It was nice. They didnt have to worry about much, Or anyone around them being annoying. 

Karl does wonder what sapnaps doing, He thought george was off today? He didnt mind the overtime because it meant more materials for them, But it did mean missing time from sapnap. They *were* fiancés. But no need to wonder over things that will go away quick enough. 

He layed down, Smiling. It was nice. 

-

Karl rubbed his eyes, Closing them again when the bright light got in them. He left them close for a minute more before he heard yelling in the kitchen. He quickly sat up, Looking out the window to get a good idea of what time it was. Maybe 4 or 5? He really shouldnt have slept... He shook his head, Walking out to the kitchen where quackity and sapnap were arguing.

“You cant just do that!” Quackity yelled, His arms raising

“I HAVE TOO! I cant just ignore this!” Sapnap shook his head, Taking his daimond armor off.

“Then tell me what the fuck youre doing! Why do you have to go over into epic territory?!” Quackity furrowed his eyebrows, Leaning closer to sapnap

“I cant share that right now. Especially with you quackity - I love you! I do, But I cant trust you with that shit.” Sapnap changed into his enchanted netherite armor. 

“What the fuck does that mean? You cant fucking trust me?” 

“Thats not what I meant! This is different. Ill tell you right when I get the go, But ted has told george and dream that they cant share, Which stands for me.”

“Youve already fucking talked to ted?!”

“I-“ Karl walked closer to them, Hugging quackity. “Calm down.. He probably has his reasons, Okay?” Sapnap sighed, Walking over to quackity and karl, Giving them both kisses on the head. 

“Im sorry. Ill be back hopefully soon.”

Karl nodded, Quackity hugging him. Karl rubbed circles into quackitys back. “Take deep breaths. He’ll be back from epic smp soon.” Karl smiled at quackity, Quackity smiling back. “I know.. Im just worried about him... He hasnt had to go to the epic smp area since they first needed materials.” 

“Dont worry too much.” Karl kissed quackitys forehead, Letting go of him. 


	2. Day one Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap goes with his work partners to the epic smps territory to meet up with ted and slime. The two show the three someone whos gotten the unnamed illness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgot to mention this before, But!! The mobs that spawn at night (besides creepers and endermen) dont spawn here! Creepers only spawn in the badlands, And enderman only spawn in the neither, end, and flower forests.  
> //  
> Didnt re read this one so apologies if I made any spelling mistakes! We do be getting into the plot though pog

Sapnap sighed, His armor weighing him down. He exercised and trained, But netherite was always so heavy. It was uncomfortable, But whatever - He had to answer george and dream. 

He walked down the path they recently made to lmanberg, Nodding to the few who looked at him. He reached dream and george, Who were talking with tubbo. Tubbo looked worried, But nodded along to whatever the older two were saying to him. 

“Hey, Im here now.” Sapnap said as he walked closer, George turning wnd waving to him. Dream gave tubbo a thumbsup, and tubbo walked back in, Most likely to talk to the now demoted schlatt. 

“Hey. We should get started and try and make it there - Itll take us a few hours.” Dream turned and started walking, Sapnap sighed following him with george.

-

“Okay, Here we are. Ted should be somewhere around here.”

Sapnap nodded, Looking around for him. Ted stood near the gate of the epic smp wall. He waved for them to follow him as he walked in. Sapnap looked at george and dream, And they walked tword him. Sapnap was cautious - He had only met ted once, And the whole time he was going on about how he wouldnt betray anyone... It just made sapnap not trust him. 

As ted walked in, Slime - Better known as charlie outside of epic - greeted ted and walked up to him, Whispering some things to him. 

“Okay okay - So.” Ted turned around to the others, Slime handing them all masks, As well as one to ted. Ted put his on, Looking at dream. “You guys will need to put these on, And keep them on when youre in the medical area of palcove. Were unsure if the disease can be transmitted via air...” 

The three nodded, Putting their masks on. (AYO NOT PART OF THE STORY BUT YALL BETTER WEAR MASKS OUTSIDE, LAST I KNEW ONLY RACISTS AND HOMOPHOBES DIDNT WEAR THEIR MASKS) They followed ted and slime into the medical area where they found someone laying in a bed, The area cleaned nicely. 

“So, Heres minx - She has recently contracted a disease when she visited the area of smp live. I believe she was trying to meet up someone there, But has mentioned that the territory was almost completely baren. The walls of the houses were torn down from what shes said an-“

“Hold on. Why isnt she telling us? What are the symptoms?” Dream spoke up, Tilting his head slightly.

“Ill get to that in a minute - She said that she heard noises that scared her away. She came back and a few days later and some spots and bruising showed up on her stomach. Its gotten much much worse, And at the start she was very very warm, Almost burning. But now, Shes extremely cold to the touch. She can barely speak, And she has stated that it felt painful to move her body as well as breath. I think it effects the lungs, But thats all we know. Shes only had it for 7 days, But we worry she might die if we dont figure out how to fix it.”

Dream, George, And sapnap nodded, All looking at eachother. They had no way of helping. “Maybe we could ask grian from hermit craft?” george spoke up - Only to be shot down by dream. “No. if its gotten to smp live, And has infected someone here, Its likely that hermit craft was the first to get it. Considering the fact the smp live is in the condition its in, Hermit crafts either started it, Got it, Or is trying to contain it. I doubt grian would even want to see us after what schlatt pulled.”

Sapnap nodded, Thinking about what schlatt was doing. He had said he wanted to claim the land away from grian, And said he wanted to slaughter hermit crafts members. Maybe having left smp live and their alliance made him feel power or something - But whatever. Dream had a point. Hermit craft would most likely be no help. 

Dream sighed, Looking to ted. “Im sorry, but we have no way to help. We only have one doctor currently, And I dont want to risk ponks life. Maybe contain minx and see how the disease continues?” Mix scrunched her face, Leaning forward a little.

“I-Im not f-fucking- s-s-sacc- sacrificing my-myself f-for your du-dumb-dumbass re-research!” Her accent heavy. Dream furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head. “You might have too minx. What do you have to lose? You could be helpful.”

“I h-ha-have my fuc-f-fuckin l-l-li-life to lo-l-lose you mot-mother-motherfucker!” she coughed, Blood falling into her hands. She opened her eyes wide suddenly, Ted getting closer to her. “Minx - Minx are you okay?”

She kept coughing, Her body heaving. Blood fell out of her mouth, Her body turning purple from her hands and feet. “Minx- Minx speak to us.” George took a step forward, Only for slime to push him back a bit. “Dont get close- The blood might be contagious.” Sapnap nodded, Watching minx closer. She looked... so cold. She shook harder, Ted taking a step back. She fell back into her bed, Taking one last gasp before her mouth fill with blood. 

“W-What the fuck-“ Sapnap was cut off by ted and slime speaking quickly. Ted turning to sapnap, george, and dream. “O-okay. You guys n-need to go. Now.” The three nodded, Quickly walking out of the medical area of palcove. The looked at eachother, jogging back go the wall. The took their masks off there, Disposing them in a trash can at the front of the wall. 

“That was... something.” sapnap spoke, Dream and george nodding. It was getting a bit late, So they started to walk back to the dream smp territory. 


	3. Day one, Pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl and quackity await sapnaps return, And watch a movie after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didnt re read this one once more so whoops if theres spelling mistakes uh oh,,, Anyway!! More karlnapity before we get into the plot plot >:))

Karl sat with quackity, The two of them playing around on their phones. At first it started out with them compairing how many photos they had, Then it went into how many memes of eachother they had, Then just looking through each others photos, To laughing at eachothers photos. 

They were having a pretty good time. They were bith waiting for sapnap to get back, Though neither mentioned it. He had been out all day now, Doing who knows what in epic smp. Karl didnt worry about it too much, But he could tell quackity was still stressed out about it. Karl sighed, Leaning against quackity.

“Still worried?” Karl looked up at quackity, Who nodded. “Yeah... I trust him, I just... Whats he doing that he has to be so secretive about? Why cant he tell us?” quackity frowned, taking a deep breath. Karl nodded, Hugging quackity from the somewhat awkward angle they were at. “Ive said it already... Just dont worry about him too much big q. He should be back any minute, Promise.”

Karl lifted one of his hands, His pinky outpointed. Quackity giggled, Leaning into karl and connecting their pinkies. Karl wished it could stay like this forever, With sapnap. He enjoyed their company so much - He honest to god didnt know what he would do without either of them, Or without just one of them. It would just feel wrong. 

Thats when the two heard a loud knock on the door - They looked at eachother confused. It was around 9pm, Was sapnap really already done with his work? - Karl got up, Taking out an axe in case. You never know what drunken dude might be doing outside your house.... On a cliff... Whatever! He opened the door, Smiling when he saw sapnap. He opened the door fully, Letting sapnap in. 

When he walked in, He was instantly hugged by quackity, Gaining a giggle from the armored man. Karl join in on the hug, Sapnap quickly dispersing it after. “Not that I hate to be hugged by you guys, I just need to take a few precautions. In case.” Quackity looked a bit confused, But nodded along with karl. 

Sapnap nodded to them, Going into his room for clothing. Karl sat back down on the single couch they had in their tiny living room. The house was able to fit them all, But thats also because they all slept together and basically spent the whole day together. Sometimes one of them feels drained, And the others respect that. Though, When it comes to sickness, They all end up passing it around for a littlw before it goes away. Maybe thats why sapnap was worried? 

Quackity sat down with him, sitting in the middle seat. Normally sapnap would sit in the middle seat because he enjoyed hugging both quackity and karl, But it was just karl and quackity this time. Karl smiled, Thinking about everything thats happened in the short ammount of time theyve been here.

First sapnap said they should date as a joke. They agreed that they were only freinds. Then, Quackity made jokes about it and ended up getting added to the ‘joke’. Soon karl started having actual feelings for the other men, And aparently they did too. Then some not too fun things happened and theyrr living here. Quackity working under schlatt, And sapnap working with dream and george. Sapnap has talked about the conditions dream has, And how they arent fair to him and george. 

He said it even felt like manipulation, But refuses to give the job up because hes the main person of income. For a while he has been, As well as being the only person to know whats happening in the rest of the dream smp. Quackity knew what was happening in manberg only because he was technically the vice. Hes stated wanting to quit the job due to schlatts constant lashing out.

Karl leaned on quackitys shoulder, Sighing again. Quackity turned to him, Running his fingers through karls hair. Karl smiled, Hearing sapnap finally walk out of his room. “Joining us? We could watch some movie.” Quackity called out to sapnap. “Nope, Gonna take a shower. You did the towels, Right karl?” Sapnap stopped behind the couch, Looking down at karl. “Of course I did. Theyre folded and in the cabinet of the bathroom. You know the spot.” Karl smiled up at sapnap, Who nodded and walked into the bathroom. 

“You think hes gonna be up for a movie?” Quackity turned his head to look down at karl, Who shrugged. “Im unsure. He did walk over to the epic smp... And whatever happened there. He might be tired.” Quackity nodded, Looking at the small tv that sat on a coffee table. “Yeah.. Who knows.” Karl nodded, Getting more comfortable In his spot of the couch.

-

It hadnt been too long for sapnap to get out of the shower, Maybe around 20 minutes. He walked out with his pajama clothes - Grey sweatpants, And a whataburger shirt. Karl and quackity always asked what the shirt was for, But sapnap just kept saying it was a restaurant back in his hometown. - and told karl to scoot. Quackity and karl nodded, Moving to make room for sapnap in the middle. Karl leaned against sapnap this time, Sapnap putting one of his arms around him. Sapnap gave both quackity and karl a light kiss on boths foreheads. Karl fell asleep soon after without realizing. 


	4. Day two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some karlnapity for the soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill hopefully get another chapter out soon!! I wanted to seperate the cute stuff from the angst so~~~~~

Sapnap yawned, Standing up slowly trying to not wake quackity and karl. He didnt get much sleep, Stressing over if he would wake the other men up. He streched his arms out, yawning once more. He was tired. That was for sure. He walked to the kitchen near the couch, Opening the fridges door to get something to drink.

He desperatly needed something to wake him up. He had a bad feeling that george would need his help again... He was still in a bit of shock watching minx die, But it wasnt the worst. He was normally on the wrong side of history within wars, Due to wanting to stay on dreams side. Hes been thinking about leaving but... Thats a thought for later. 

He pulled a redbull out of the fridges door side, Cracking it open and closing it with his hip. He took a big drink, Hoping it did anything to keep him up. Sapnap walked into their shared room, Setting his redbull down on a bedside drawer and opening the closet. Normal day to day clothing should work... He grabbed his clothing off the top shelf of the closet, Setting his clothing on the bed and once more closing the door with his hips. 

He had no clue what time it was, And had no clue if people were trying to contact him, But whatever. He tried changing quickly, But after getting his pants on he knocked his redbull over. “oh FUCKING HELL.” He cursed out, picking the can up and using his shirt to try and soak most of the spilled liquid up. He heard someone walk in and he quickly put his undershirt on, Turning to see who walked in.

“Morning.” Quackity said, Walking closer to sapnap just to hug him. “Morning bub.” He hugged quackity back, nuzzling against quackitys head. “Do you know when karls gonna wake up?” The shorter spoke softly, Most likely having just woke up. “Soon probably.” Sapnap shook his head, Sighing. This hug was comfortable. Sapnap set a kiss on quackitys head, Pulling away from the hug to slip his over shirt on. Quackity frowned, Trying to hug sapnap again. “Aww..” Sapnap took quackitys beanie off, Ruffling his hair. “Hey! I want a huuugg...” Quackity whined. 

“Are you always this clingy when you first wake up?” Sapnap put the beanie down, Picking up his little head band thing, Tying it in the back before picking up the basically empty redbull. “I dunno... Im just tired and your hugs are warm...” quackity put his beanie back on, Sitting down on the bed. “Karl should be up soon so dont eat yet, K’ handsome?” sapnap stopped at the door, Looking back at quackity. “Okaayyy...” Sapnap smiled, Walking out of the shared room.

He rubbed his eyes, The day feeling so slow already when all hes done is get up and change. He emptied the redbull can and threw it in the trash, Going back to the fridge for more. When he opened it and checked the side door, it seemed he was out of luck this time - The redbull he spilt was the last of his, And he doesnt even enjoy the peach redbull or any of the monsters. He could either go get that and know that he wont pass out, Or possibly get to eat breakfast with quackity and karl ... Thats an easy question. He sat back down on the couch, Combing through karls fluffy hair. Quackity soon walked back out, His clothing changed into something less... button-ish.

“I aparently have work later.” He scoffed, sitting on the couch crossing his legs. It looks like hes woken up more. “Really? Whys schlatt calling you in after telling you he was gonna be off?” Sapnap tilted his head, Looking over at quackity. “I dont know. It feels like a reason for him to just yell at me.” Quackity huffed, Karl stirring next to sapnap. “It might be... I just hope not.” Sapnap shook his head. He felt bad for quackity. Sapnap pulled his phone out, Unlocking it and checking his messages. George texted him, Asking him to meet up at lmanberg again around 9:30. He had like.. Thirty minutes.

Quackity and sapnap talked for a while about their recent experiences with work. Soon, Karl took a deep breath, Sitting up. “Good morning.” Quackity said to karl, Smiling now. “Uh- What time is it?” Karl looked at quackity who had his phone in his hand. “Its 9:23 am.” “OH FUCK-“ Sapnap sat up quickly, Moving to put his nethrerite armor on.

“‘oh fuck’?” Quackity tilted his head, Sapnap grabbing his phone and his tools. “No explaining, Ill be back later. Ill text if its longer then I thought.” Sapnap said quickly, Going to the door. He stopped at it, Blowing kisses to the boys near and on the couch. He opened the door and swiftly left the house. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap finds something out about george, And quackity gets some not so welcomed news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 7 am for me, I woke up at 9pm, I am running on redbull and the fact I have something to do later. I apologize if anything in this chapter flat out doesnt make sense, I do not run these by anyone else because I have a little pride and would like to keep that. Short chapter, another apologies 
> 
> This chapter is more leading into angst with only a little sad shit and or some setting up

He waved at george, Georges face scrunched up with worry. George texted sapnap to stay there, Around 6-7 ft away from him. The text bubble showed up on the message app, A text coming through soon.   
-  
George : I got it  
George : I got it  
Sapnap : What?   
Sapnap : What do you have?  
George : I got the sickness  
George : Im infected  
Sapnap : Wait what?   
Sapnap : When did you find out?  
George : Just now  
George : I felt a sharp pain and i checked and   
George : The spots  
George : The bruising   
George : Go bsck home  
George : Go back home roght now  
George : Please   
-  
Sapnap shook his head, Getting closer to george, Who shouted. “SAPNAP!” “George im not going to leave you - You might fucking die! You saw minx!” sapnap shook his head. “No - No- You have a boyfrie- You have two boyfriends! Please. Go home!” George took steps back, Jogging away. Sapnap sighed, Standing there for a moment. ‘dont think about it.’ ‘He wont die.’ sapnap thought, Shaking his head. He should go get that redbull when hes out here.

As he made his way to the Gaymart, His mind ran with the way george will turn out. Will they be able to figure out the cure with only ponk? Will he die? How long would it take? Will he get it? He couldnt stop the thoughts. 

He reached the mart soon, Glad they had finished working on it weeks before. He walked in, Got his redbull and paid, Then left. he started walking back to lmanberg. 

////

Quackity smiled, Taking another drink of his monster. Karl was making breakfast for the three - Even though sapnap was out right now. - as quackity talked about his job. Karl moved the food onto three plates, Putting one into the microwave to keep it warm. He moved one plate in front of quackity and one in front of the spot next to him. He moved around the table, Sitting next to quackity. 

They ate for a while, Quackity giving karl a hug and left for work. He walked over to lmanberg, High hopes that he would see sapnap and george. He walked as quickly as he could to the whitehouse, Cleaning up his clothes. They were comfy, But hopefully schlatt wouldnt say anything. He took a few breaths, Trying to calm himself before he tried opening the door. He opened the door, Schlatt standing right in front of him. “OH- Fuuuuuhheeello sir!” Schlatt looked more then unimpressed. “What the fuck are you wearing.” “Uh! Im wearing... clothes...” quackity was nervous. He thought he would be off today, But here he was.

Schlatt rolled his eyes, Walking into the office. Quackity followed. They walked a while down the halls. Jschlatt lead him into the meeting room, Sitting quackity across from him. He sat there a few moments, studying quackity.

“I have some important news for manberg as well as you. Good or bad news first?” Schlatt leaned forward, His hands interlocked as his elbows rested on the table. “G- Good news?” “Okay, Good news first. Youre fired. Good fucking ridance.” Quackity gasped, His eyes wide. “W- What? Im fucking fired? Youre firing the vice fucking president?” Schlatt stood up quickly, Quackity going quiet. “Good. Im fired as well. Im no longer president, Tubbo is. Im unsure when It happened, But. Weve been kicked out of office.”

Quackity was so confused. Both of them were kicked out? “So... I dont have to listen to you anymore?” Quackity was feeling brave, but also worried. He wouldnt be making any money now, Nor resorces or power. “Us getting demoted doesnt mean I cant find a replacement for manberg. El rapids doesnt even have a president. Youre simply its ‘mother’.” Schlatt hissed. Quackity nodded. “Can... Can I leave?” “Yes.” Schlatt sat back down. Quackity slowly stood up, Walking out of the meeting room as well as the whitehouse. Once he stepped out he felt tears fall down his face.

Fuck. 

////

Sapnap reached manberg, Passing by. He noticed someone walking out of the walls. It looked like someone he knew... He jigged to catch up with them, The closer he got the more it confirmed. He walked next to them. 

“Schlatt- P-Please just go away. Y-You said I could leave.” Quackitys voice shook, Sapnap going from happy to very very worried. “Not Schlatt honey, What happened?” Quackity jumped, Turning to sapnap. “O-Oh!” He rubbed his eyes and nose, Looking back at sapnap. “I... I uh. Got s-sorta fired.” Sapnap rasied his eyebrows, Nodding slowly. “Oh... Whos your replacement?” “I dont know whos mine, But schlatts been replaced by tubbo.” “Oh? Schlatts not the president anymore in lmanberg?” “Yeah... Both of us have been demoted.” 

Sapnap frowned, Hugging quackity. “Im sorry. Dont worry about it though, Okay? Ive got this.”


End file.
